Five Nights at Freddy's: Tormented Steel
by Tgonthefiery
Summary: Once, everything was happy. So peaceful. Nothing like what it became. Greed, Jealousy, Envy. All lead to one thing. Death. And so when an innocent man is blamed for a murder that he had nothing to do with, the place where he lives changes from a peaceful city to a battlefield. Rated M for Gore and Dark Themes
1. False Information

**Hey guys, Tgonthefiery here!**

 **I'm really sorry I haven't updated in ages, but I've spent the last few days moving house. o.0**

 **But anyways, new story! And I must admit, this one will be pretty freaking dark.**

 **Also, this Fic will contain several Fan-Games, so you might want to read up on your Five Nights at Candy's trivia ;)**

 **Anyways... Enjoy! But before that...**

 **I do not own Five Nights at Freddy's (Scott Cawthon), Five Nights at Candy's (Emil "Ace" Macko) Final Nights (Jeliliam) Those Nights at Rachels, The Joy Of Creation (Nikson), POPGOES (Kane Carter), Five Nights at Tubbyland (Critalious Creations) or Five Nights at Treasure Island (Photo-Negative Mickey).**

 **Enjoy the story!**

 **(Just a side note: All Fan-Game timelines exist in this, even though this is completely AU. 0_0)**

Chapter 1

False Information

 _Clunk, Clunk._

He felt the rain against his skin. It was starting to sting.

 _Splish, Splash, Clunk._

He trudged through a puddle of water, ignoring how uncomfortable his feet felt.

 _Splish, Splash, Clunk, Drip, Drip._

He didn't want to be in this storm for much longer.

 _Drip, Drip._

He stopped in front of an old warehouse. Well, that was what it was meant to look like. He'd designed it to look abandoned, the peeling paint and rusted metal. He pushed the door open.

 _Creak._

He sighed and flicked on a light switch. The room instantly lit up, revealing several different costumed animatronics on stands. It amused him that people just took one look at the place, assumed it was abandoned and left. What he hid inside was… quite different than what people thought. His gaze was drawn to the animatronics. It was a hobby of his, to make these animatronics. He hid them from the public, not because they were dangerous, but because they were sentient. He'd accidentally done it, and honestly he had no idea how. But he accepted it. However, if another person found out…

"Morning." He muttered glumly, still in a bad mood from the rain.

"Morning." Came the collective response. It was strange hearing it, since there were so many unique voices. He sighed as he strolled through the rows of animatronics. "Guys, you don't have to stay on those stands, you know. They're only for when police officers come." The animatronics instantly got off the stands and began to roam around the building. The so called 'warehouse' was actually his workshop. He had a job at a pizza place, just to keep his name covered. A few weeks earlier, a few people had come in to inspect whether the building was safe to knock down. However, when they opened the door to see a painted, well lit interior, with the basics of a home and a man working on a robot, they quickly dismissed the thought. However, they sent officers every week. It was slowly starting to drive him crazy.

 _Ding Dong!_

The animatronics instantly scrambled back to their stages. He frowned.

"They're early." He shrugged. "Ah, whatever. If anyone moves, no oil for a month." They all instantly went silent. He cautiously opened the door. A policeman with a bushy moustache.

"Mr Schmidt?" "Umm… yes. Can I help you?" The policeman nodded. "Yes. We have video evidence that suggests that you were involved in a murder." He frowned. "I wasn't aware of any recent murders."

 _Clunk._

"Actually Mr Schmidt, it wasn't actually you who was caught on camera. It was one of your robots." A shiver went down his spine. His robots…

"Could you perhaps give me a description of the said robot?" He stared at him. "Perhaps I should show you the footage." He was starting to get extremely worried. "Yes, that would be good." The policeman shuffled inside grumpily. "Computer?" He nodded, booting up his computer. The policeman plugged in a USB and waited impatiently for the footage to load. "Mr Schmidt, this was taken last night." "Um, okay." He was getting more and more nervous. The footage came to life, showing a man leaning against a building. Nothing was happening. A car drove past. Suddenly, the footage blurred. He turned to face something which wasn't visible on the footage. His face showed utter shock. A tangle of wires reached out and grabbed him. He screamed. The thing moved into the view of the camera. And he saw its face. A face which was too familiar. His blood ran cold. The footage ended.

"Do you know which one of your robots did this?" He hadn't expected the question.

"Yes…" He gulped. "Please follow me."

 **xXx**

He'd made the elevator for animatronics, not for people. Usually, he took the stairs whenever he went downstairs. But he didn't want the policeman to know about the stairs. Plus, the elevator was extremely obvious anyway. So he felt strange, standing in an elevator which he'd made which wasn't supposed to be for him. The officer however, seemed perfectly fine, despite being seemingly disturbed by the posters on the walls of the elevator.

"These are the robots down here?" He shrugged. "Yeah… their power was a little too great. I kept them down there for their own good." "They're… sentient?" "Um…" He wasn't sure what to say. Luckily though, they reached the floor before the policeman could question him.

 _Ding!_

He sighed in relief.

 _Saved by the bell…_

The doors flew open, blasting them with air.

The officer looked disgruntled at the sight of the vent in front of them.

"We have to go through that?" "Um, yeah. And another one after this. Don't worry, it isn't too bad."

 _Scrape, scrape._

"As said, it isn't too bad. Come on."

 _Scrape, scrape._

 **xXx**

 _Scrape, scrape._

 _Clunk, clunk._

After going through two vents, the policeman looked extremely annoyed.

"Are we there yet?"

"Um… yeah. Just be careful with your words. He doesn't take kindly to strangers."

 _Clunk, clunk._

"Miiiikkeeeeee…"

"Is that-"

"Yes Ennard?" A tangle of wires dropped down from the ceiling. A clown mask was on its face, obscuring its endoskeleton head. Apart from that, it was completely made of wires. It stared them with empty eyes. "Mmiikkee… Wwhhoo issszz ttthhhiiiissssss?" Mike looked at the policeman. "Um, I didn't catch your name." He frowned. "Officer Dunn." "Right. Anyway Officer Dunn, this is the guy who was on the footage." Ennard stared. "Ffootttaagggeeee…?" Mike frowned. "I really need to fix your voice box…" "Wwhatt foootagee?" Officer Dunn frowned. "You were caught on camera, murdering someone. You might as well own up." Ennard scowled. "Wwhhyyyy woouuulldddd Iiii kill? Thhhereee issss nnnottthhiing ttoo ggaaaiinnnn." Officer Dunn stared. "You were caught. We have the footage. Although…" He turned to Mike. "You were the one who made him." "Wwhhaaattt ddooo yyyooouuu mmmeeeann hhiiimmm?" Mike frowned. "Officer Dunn, please refrain from calling Ennard a him. They don't like that." Ennard's eyes grew brighter. "Sssoooo, wwwwhhhhhaaaattt aabbbboouuutttt Mmikkeee mmaakkkinnngg mmeeee?"

 _Creak._

"Um, what was that?" Officer Dunn scowled. Mike gulped. "Uh, I think that was Lolbit. Anyways…" He turned back to Officer Dunn. "So what if I made him?" "Therefore, you're considered guilty. And so, I'll have to take you in."

"WWHHAAAAAAAAAAATTTT?!" Ennard wrapped his wires around Officer Dunn's neck and slammed him against the wall. "Ii ddoonnn'ttt kknnnoowww wwhhaaattt yyoooouuuu'rreee pplllaaaaayyyiiinnggg aatttt, bbuuttt yyoouu beeettteerrr nnoottt." "Ennard, drop him." Ennard growled, but proceeded to drop Officer Dunn. "Your robot just attacked me. I'm taking you in." Mike sighed. "And if I say no?" "You'll be resisting arrest." He frowned. "I-I…"

"SSSHHHRRRAAAUUUUGGGGHHHHHH!"

 **xXx**

Officer Dunn didn't know about Mike's little microphone which relayed every noise around him to the animatronics. They heard everything they had said. The moment they'd heard the word 'Although', they'd rushed downstairs, knowing what was coming next. They burst in to the Private Room, showing their claws and teeth. Officer Dunn wasted no time. He grabbed Mike's hand, and began running to the elevator.

"C'mon!" Mike didn't resist, and just went along with it. He really didn't want to be charged with resisting arrest. He could hear the steps of the animatronics thundering behind them. They made it to the elevator, taking off before any of them could make it. Suddenly, a face was visible through one of the elevator windows. "What is that?!" Mike grimaced.

"I forgot that the Bidybabs could do that…" The doors of the lift burst open. The Bidybabs burst through, giggling like maniacs. Officer Dunn kicked open the door, the tide of animatronics crashing into it as it closed.

"Dammnit!" One of them yelled, a crow named Stone.

"Wait, why aren't we going after them?" Said another one in a low gravelly voice, RAT.

"Stupid, they'd see us! No one is supposed to know about us!" Growled another one, an extremely irritating rabbit called Reaper Spring Bonnie.

"Guys, break it up!" Yelled a brown bear wearing a top hat, Freddy, who happened to be their leader. Surprisingly, everyone went silence. He breathed a sigh of relief. "Thank you…"

"But what do we do now?"

"Yeah!" He sighed. "I-I don't know." Cue to an uproar of yelling. He raised his hands. "Everyone, quiet down!" The animatronics reluctantly shut up. "We know that the reason why they took Mike was because Ennard supposedly murdered someone." Everyone instantly turned to face the said animatronic.

"WWhhhaaatt?" He growled. "Nothing. However, I honestly doubt that Ennard committed the murder. However, there is footage which showed him doing it."

 _Silence._

"It must have been a set up." The sea of faces turned again to see a bunny hovering over the crowd, completely black except for its eyes and teeth. Freddy frowned.

"What makes you think so, Shadow Bonnie? Ennard was on the footage. No outsiders know about him." Shadow Bonnie tilted her head. "I wasn't suggesting that it was set up by an outsider." Cue to confused murmuring through the crowd. "Guys, I know it's hard to get around it, but the fact is that only 3 people know about us, and only 2 know about Ennard." Every face in the crowd bore the same expressions. Shock and horror. Only 2 people knew about Ennard… Well before the footage anyway. "If one of them were to accidentally let it slip… well, word would get everywhere." Cue to gasping.

"Karen, I think you've freaked them out enough." A burnt hand caressed her shoulder. She protested. "Brother…" "I get it." He continued. "We all get it. But right now, I doubt or biggest concern is who the betrayer was. I think our current problem is how to get Mike back." "Kevin…" The Brother showed his face. Some of it was broken and bleeding. "Karen… do you remember how I got this scar? I was bitten in the head by Fredbear. Because of Mike. But I forgave him. Do you remember why? So that we could take revenge. On dad." "I-I…" "Mike is still in Shadow Fredbear. Don't ask me how, don't ask me why. But some of him is still out here, outside of that suit. And I'm determined to get him back. I don't care how, but we'll get him back. No matter the cost." His words soothed her. She began to relax. "…"

"We'll get Mike back!"

"Yeah!"

"We'll do whatever it takes!"

A lonely figure stood in the shadows of the room, before dissolving into the darkness. They didn't know the truth. He knew what they had to do. The thought saddened him. But still… They had to know.

They had to _Find the Truth_.


	2. Rebellion

**Hey dudes, this is Tgonthefiery!**

 **Now, here comes chapter 2, and well, sorry it's so short, but I kinda had to end it there 0_0**

 **Anyways...**

 **To Ribke: Don't worry, that's understandable. Althought this chapter should answer your question, I'll clear it up for you.**

 **Shadow Fredbear was a chararcter from Final Nights 2. In Final Nights, Shadow Fredbear and Shadow Freddy are Mike 0_0 Idk Deal with it.**

 **This is after all, an AU fic. All timelines are represented in someway.**

 **Anyways, enjoy!**

Chapter 2

Rebellion

This city… It looked so peaceful. As they ran over the rooftops, everything seemed so perfect. Except the one thing they were tracking: A police car speeding down the road. They needed to find out where they were taking Mike. And fast. Suddenly, the police car took a sharp left, disappearing from their sight.

"Dammnit." Growled CAT as the police car seemed to vanish off the face of the earth. "Mangle, run me a scan."

"Sure thing." Came the voice from his earpiece. "Give me a sec." CAT waited impatiently, tapping his foot.

"Dude, she done yet?" Nightmarrione asked next to him. "Shh!" CAT exclaimed. "I can't tell if you talk so loudly." Mangle's voice came back online. "The vehicle is approximately 175 metres NNE from your position." "Thanks." CAT muttered, turning it off. "Alright guys, NNE." The small group jumped over the roofs of the buildings until the police car came into their sight once more.

"Dude, they are driving way over the speed limit." Bonnie muttered.

"That's because they're cops, stupid! They can do that." Exclaimed Nightmare Chica as she bonked him on the head, her cupcake growling in agreement. "Ow!" Bonnie complained, rubbing his head. "You're a robot stupid. You can't feel pain." CAT muttered. "I'm surrounded by idiots…" He gulped as Nightmare Chica glared at him. "Guys, quit mucking around." Nightmarrione said. "We'll lose them again if you keep on arguing." The others reluctantly stopped their bickering and focused on tracking the car.

Suddenly, a frightened face peered out the car window and yelped. Instantly, the car had a massive boost of speed, leaving them behind in the dust.

"Crap." Nightmare Chica hissed.

"Should we call in the Minireenas?" CAT asked the others. They shrugged. He turned his earpiece back on. "Mangle, they're too fast. Send the Minireenas."

"Got it. You guys return to base. The Minireenas will place a tracker on the car." "Alright." CAT turned to the others. "We're heading home." Everyone nodded. They were all exhausted.

 **xXx**

"They got back already?" CAT asked, surprised.

"Yep." Mangle answered. "They managed to place a tracker on the car and head home a few minutes before you arrived. I'm surprised how fast they can move. Apparently, spinning tutus give as much propulsion as jet engines." The 4 had arrived back at the warehouse, which had now been set up with screens everywhere, displaying everything from Mike's whereabouts to the temperature of the room. CAT winced as Strings and Lux Saffron played with the thermostat to make Reaper Mangle hide in the vents.

"Well, see you guys." Nightmarrione winked at them before melting into the shadows with Nightmare Chica. Bonnie hobbled off to who knows where, probably to find some cheesy music online, while CAT decided to attend the meeting which was supposed to be held in around 5 minutes. After all, getting Mike back was currently everyone's top priority.

"Well damn whoever made that copy of me." CAT swivelled around to see Ennard, looking disgruntled. His voice box had been repaired by Yenndo and Lolbit, but his movements still made creaking noises. "Hey Ennard." CAT said casually. Ennard glared at him. "You know, you guys don't have to treat me like I have friggin derpression." "Whatever. You said something about a copy?" Ennard grinned. "Yeah. You see, that idiot Dunn left the USB Drive still stuck into the computer. So I watched the footage, and I found a fatal flaw in the fake." "What?" CAT asked, curious. "It had a plastic hand, like Baby's."

 **xXx**

"As of late, we have no idea what we should do to convince the humans to give Mike back to us. Although we have found which prison he has been taken to, it is still unknown how we can win him back." Despite everyone trying to stay positive, it was unfortunately the truth. The meeting was being held in Ballora Gallery. To everyone's surprise, it was Ennard himself who was talking. "Currently, all ideas have been scrapped. If anybody has anything to say, go ahead."

 _Silence._

"Alright… But anyways, I have found some information which may be useful." Everyone leaned forward. "The fake Ennard in the footage… had a plastic hand. Which means that this person either didn't have accurate information on me, or just made it after a vague description. So they might have inside information." The small group of animatronics began murmuring. "I'm not suggesting that anyone did so intentionally. However, hacking is a possibility. Although, none of this matters. Whoever this person is, they just declared war. I'm sure you all agree." The many heads turned to each other for a while, whispering.

"We agree!" Someone yelled. Ennard grinned. "Good. Now… as for how to get Mike back… I have an idea. The humans took him from us unjustly. So I suggest fighting back. Literally, as in rebellion."

"That's a crazy idea!"

"What if they hit back harder?"

"Yeah!" Ennard sighed. "Everyone said they'd do whatever it takes to get Mike back. Well, this is what we need to do."

"Ennard speaks the truth." Said a blue bird, appearing to be made completely out of diamond. "Gemstone." Ennard said. "When did you get here?" "I have my ways. Anyway, Ennard's right. Fighting is the only way, whether you like it or not." Everyone glared at him. "Remember that story? Of William Afton and other crap?" Everyone nodded. "That wasn't true. It never happened."

"But…"

"We remember it!" "You think you remember it." Gemstone replied. "Mike inputed those stories into our minds so that we'd feel like we had a bigger connection with each other. He even made different versions of the same story. None of it is true. It's the truth. And so is rebellion. I see the future. We need to do this." Ennard spoke up. "If that's what we need to do… we'll do it." He turned to the crowd. "Spread the news. We'll get Mike back." Everyone nodded and scattered.

"It's time… For rebellion."


	3. Something Inside

**Hey guys, Tgonthefiery here!**

 **And... we're back. Not much to say. Except G_BB is OP.**

 **Also, when Ignited Springtrap says what the hack, IT AIN'T A SPELLING MISTAKE.**

 **For those of you who are familiar with Final Nights 2, you'll get it.**

 **Anyways, enjoy!**

Chapter 3

Something Inside

There were two beings which he could see, staring out towards the clear night sky.

"He's not speaking sir." One of them said to the other, probably its superior. The other one merely shrugged.

"Don't push him. He ain't goin' anywhere for a long time." "But sir…" "No buts. This man has committed murder. He'll be spending a lifetime in prison." "Yes sir…" "Good, now- what was that?" A fuse box had exploded somewhere in the distance. "I believe that was a fuse box, sir." "Ah, that's fine, someone should repair- the f*** was that?" Another fuse box exploded right next to them, slamming them into the wall and knocking them out.

 _Good job, guys._

He looked around cautiously, making sure no one was nearby. He heard another explosion, followed by more yelling. There was running.

 _Bang!_

 _Bang!_

The others were doing their jobs well.

"Sh*t! One of the cars blew up!" Okay… maybe a little too well.

 _Bang!_

At this rate, they were going to start killing people. He shuddered and hopped out of the computer he'd been hiding inside. Time to get to business.

 _You have mail. You have mail._

He groaned at the cringey noise coming from the computer which he'd just left.

 _Thank goodness I got out of there…_

He scrambled into a darkened vent, accidentally going through several cobwebs.

 _Yuck. Does no one clean these stupid things?_

"Arrgh! What the f***?! The bloody computer is gone!"

 _Ah… so much for a small distraction._

He wiggled through the vent opening into a large room, in which an enourmous, futuristic looking computer was positioned. He looked down at his glitching hands. His smile grew wider than ever.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" He reached out towards the computer screen, and thrust his hands into it with all of his energy. "HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" The laughing became louder. His eyes were glowing brighter and brighter. They began to flash from white to red.

"G_BB? What's going on?" He heard Mangle's voice. He didn't respond. Giving one last maniacal laugh, he summoned up the last of his energy, and channelled it all into the computer. The screen began to glitch out. "HAHAHAHAHAhaHahAHaha-aha…" He stopped laughing, and paused, leaning against a chair. What he'd just done had drained most of his energy.

The screen of the computer went completely black.

"Uh… Mangle? You there?" The static crackled for a bit, then settled.

"Um… yes." "Did you get it?" He paused. He hoped he hadn't deleted everything. "Wait…" He tapped his foot impatiently. "WE GOT IT GUYSSS! WE HAVE THE FRICKIN LAYOUT OF THE BUILDING!" G_BB fell backwards in shock from the volume of her voice. "SECURITY CAMS, ELECTRONIC DOORS THE BLOODY FUSE BOXES, WE'VE GOT IT ALL!" He heard everyone else yelling as well. He tried to cover his ears… before remembering that he didn't have any. "Damn it." He hissed quietly so Mangle wouldn't hear.

"G_BB, get out of there! NOW!" He heard the urgency in Mangle's voice. Without question, he dashed straight into the vent, trying to be as quiet as possible. He cringed as his body bouncing against the cold metal made a tiny bump sound.

"I swear dude, I heard laughing in there! This creepy, f***ing demonic laughter!" He heard someone say.

"Dude, are you still smoking?" Someone else asked. He heard chuckling. "Ow!" G_BB flinched in the vents. "Dude, what the hell was that for?" "I'm not joking dude! And no, I don't smoke. Haven't since Christmas." G_BB crawled backwards.

"Mangle? Anything interesting?" He whispered. A voice crackled back. "Uh… Coast is clear." "That's not what I meant…" He paused, waiting for an answer. "We got a bunch of useless crap here. Some guy is cheating on his wife, this guy is picking his nose… uh. Wait… what's this?" G_BB gulped. "Holy…" He heard Mangle hooking up to everyone else inside the building. "Nightmare BB, Ignited Springtrap, Nightmare Mangle?" She asked.

"Yeah."

"What's up?" "Blow up every single fuse box. I don't give a sh*t. Do it."

"Why?" "Bro, when Mangle says something, you listen. You heard her. Let's blow this baby. G_BB, get the f*** outta there. We'll give you 2 minutes to get a connection.

 _Sh*t._

G_BB scrambled out of the vent, and began to run down the burnt hallway.

"1 minute 30." He looked around for a computer. Any device with internet. "1 minute." He saw it. A guy making a phone call. "30." He dashed towards the guy. He seemed to be yelling something angrily through the phone. "10, 9, 8, 7, 6," The guy turned towards him and gaped.

"The F***?!" "1." He touched the phone, and felt his body changing back into pure energy.

 _Bang!_

 _Bang! Bang!_

He heard explosions. He didn't care. He wanted to get out. He needed to get out.

 **xXx**

She placed one hand on the wire.

 _Die._

 _Bang!_

The box exploded.

 _Another._

 _Bang!_

 _Just one more…_

Before she could reach it, she heard a sound she knew all too well.

 **"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"**

The box exploded, making seemingly no contact with anything.

She glared at the two red glowing eyes which had appeared amidst the flickering lights.

"Nightmare BB. Seriously?" The said figure stepped into the light. **"Geez Mangs, calm down. I did you a huge favour."** She sighed. "Whatever…"

"Dead! Alllllll DEAD BABY! PPPAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRTTTTTYYYYYYYY!" Nightmare BB groaned. **"Kill me now…"** "YEEEEEAAAAAAAHHHHHH BOOOOOOYYYYYYYZZZZZZZZ!"

"IGNITED SPRINGTRAP SHUT THE HELL UP!" Everyone jumped as Mangle's voiced crackled. "AND GET THE HELL BACK HERE!" The voice crackled before shutting off. Nightmare Mangle sighed. "Well…let's get back home."

 **xXx**

"Alright…how are we gonna get back home?" Nightmare Mangle asked the others. They were standing in the parking lot.

"Maybe we could take one their cars?" Ignited Springtrap suggested. "No, that's a crazy idea!" Mangle said back.

"Oy, hold it right there!" They turned around and saw an officer pointing a gun at them. "Oy, Springtrap." Nightmare Mangle whispered. "Yeah?" "Get a car." Springtrap gave her a surprised look. "But I thought you said…" "That doesn't matter! Just do it!" "Ok…" He muttered. "Go!" He scrambled off to find a car. "Get back 'ere!" "Duck!" Nightmare Mangle and Nightmare BB took cover behind a car, which was soon peppered with bullet holes.

Ignited Springtrap stood in front of a car, frowning.

"How do I get in…?" Suddenly, the door swung open, hitting the car next to it. He shrugged and got in. "Well, that was easy." He muttered, closing the door. "Now how do I start this up?" He thought out loud. Suddenly, the engine started. "I swear, this car is haunted." He muttered. "Hey wait!" He yelled as the car started to drive forward. It then swerved right and began to drive towards a car nearby to Nightmare Mangle and Nightmare BB. "Oy guys, duck!" He yelled. He didn't need to tell them. They'd already seen the car, and were bending down as much as they could. The officers surrounding them stared at Ignited Springtrap in shock as the car he was in rammed into another one, barely flipping over Nightmare Mangle and Nightmare BB's heads, and rolling over 2 officers, who were now lying on the floor, groaning in pain. Surprisingly though, the other nearby officers didn't help them. They were too fixated on the car.

"Get in!" Ignited Springtrap yelled at Mangle and BB, who were still in shock. His voice snapped them out of their state. The right door opened automatically, and Mangle and BB charged straight in. The door then shut. Nightmare Mangle looked up, and stared, confused at Springtrap, whose hands weren't on the steering wheel, but the car was turning and all. Plus, none of the windows had holes big enough to fit him in.

"How did you get in here?" She asked him. He shrugged. "The door opened automatically for me."

"Because I was here." Ignited Springtrap and Nightmare Mangle jumped as a disgruntled looking G_BB popped his head out the CD player. However, Nightmare BB just rolled his eyes.

 **"Why am I not surprised…"** He muttered to himself.

"G_BB, what the hack are you doing?" Springtrap asked him.

"Making sure you get out." He muttered. "Sorry, can't talk. Gotta drive!" He pulled his face back in. Springtrap sighed. "He's crazy." Mangle nodded.

"I completely agree."

 **xXx**

She played with the small, blue-green marble in his hand. She rubbed it softly, then allowed it to swirl around in his palm. She smiled. A little. She frowned as the door creaked open.

"Boss-!"

"Did they manage to leave?" "Yes, but…" "Great! Prepare the others. He needs to get out." "Yes boss." She sighed as the person left. She stared at the marble in her hand.

"I miss you, Mike."


	4. He Always Does

**Hi guys :P**

 **I read The Twisted Ones today, and all I have to say is...**

 **DAMMNIT SCOTT IF YOU DON'T WRITE A THIRD BOOK AFTER WHAT YOU DID AT THE END OF THE STORY I WILL... uh... idk. But it will be very ugly.**

 **To Ribke: True dat.**

 **Enjoy Peeps! :P**

Chapter 4

He Always Does

"So Mangle, why did you tell us to blow everything up?" Ignited Springtrap asked curiously as G_BB drove the car down a hill which clearly didn't have a road. "Woah!"

"I'll tell you later." Came the crackly reply. Springtrap frowned. "C'mon, is it that hard to say it?" Nightmare BB leaned back and sighed.

 **"If she wants to tell us when we get back, let it be. She can do what she wants."** He growled. Springtrap sulked.

"Hey guys, do me a huge favour and stop natting at each other. I'm trying to lose a tail here." G_BB said, poking his head out of the screen again.

"Dude, you look like that girl from The Ring." Springtrap laughed. G_BB glared at him before disappearing back into the screen.

Nightmare Mangle muttered something incomprehensible. She stared out the window at the trees and houses and passing. Soon, they backed onto a familiar driveway, which had been drenched by rain.

Springtrap frowned when the car didn't stop.

"Dude, stop the car." He growled.

"No, we can't just stay in the open like that." He backed the car to the very back of the driveway, into a little hole covered by foliage. "Now I can stop the car." As the engine stopped its annoying whirring noise, they heard the faint sound of a siren. "They'll think we've passed." G_BB said. Nightmare BB didn't look very convinced.

The siren grew louder as it neared. Gradually, it began to fade again with the roaring wind.

 _Thank goodness for the storm._

Nightmare Mangle thought to herself.

"Out." G_BB hissed. Everyone quickly scrambled out of the car. G_BB made sure it was hidden well, before running off to join the others. "They won't find it." He assured them. Nightmare BB wasn't convinced, but he decided to leave it.

G_BB placed his hand on a familiar wall as the others waited. Suddenly, the wall slid back, then began moving down, allowing them to walk through.

"Welcome, G_BB, Nightmare Mangle, Nightmare BB, Ignited Springtrap." A computer voice said. Everyone rolled their eyes as they passed through the small doorway, Ignited Springtrap having to duck. "Mangle is waiting for you in Ballora Gallery."

"Thanks." Ignited Springtrap muttered dryly. "Would you like me to tell her you're back?"

"No thanks." G_BB said.

"Why does this remind me of Batman?" Nightmare Mangle wondered out loud. Nightmare BB face palmed.

 **"Maybe because Mike was a complete troll, and decided to do that."** He growled. "Oh…" Nightmare Mangle murmured. "Guys, hurry up." Springtrap said, waving at them from the elevator. The 2 quickly hurried inside.

Instantly, HandUnit popped up in front of them.

"Please enter your name as seen above the keypad." Without thinking, G_BB pressed it once. Instantly, like usual, it showed an error. "It seems you had some trouble with the keypad. I see what you were trying to type, and I will autocorrect it for you." Nightmare Mangle rolled her eyes.

"Here we go…"

"Wonder what it's going to be this time…" Springtrap said. "Welcome, Potato Farts." Nightmare BB face palmed again.

The metallic doors of the elevator slid open so fast that they banged against the wall, making a noise which would probably be audible from the Scooping Room.

"She knows we're here." Nightmare Mangle muttered.

"She always does." Springtrap pointed out. "She has eyes everywhere." He said, motioning towards a camera trained on them. Instantly it shut down, as if it was afraid that they had seen it watching them. "See? Told you." Nightmare BB started humming to himself as they made their way through the vents into the Primary Control Module.

The room was lit with its usual green light. The 3 heads in the left corner were doing their usual creepy thing. Ignited Springtrap stared through the window of Ballora Gallery. He grinned.

"What do you reckon, controlled shock?" He asked the others. G_BB gave him a cold glare.

"No. If you try that, I'll show you the meaning of **un** controlled shock." He growled. Springtrap growled. "Like you could do that." G_BB's eyes began to glow like the sun. "So you think you have the right to shock someone?" Springtrap shrugged. They glared at each other intensely.

"No shocking!" Springtrap yelped and jumped back as Ballora slammed against the window of Ballora Gallery, her hands pressed against the glass, and her faceplates open. Her eyes were glowing like fire. "No more shocks. No more pain. Not in this place." Her voice was fierce, as if a different animatronic was talking to them. "Mangle awaits you. You are welcome to enter. But if one of you shocks us…" She drew a line with a finger across her neck. "Scooper." She stepped back, merging back into the darkness.

"Was I the only one who found that creepy?" Ignited Springtrap asked the others. Nightmare Mangle just shrugged.

"Let's just go. I'm getting tired of this." Her joints creaked loudly. The others were speechless. They followed her through the small, musty vent which led to Ballora Gallery.

The room was dark as usual; in fact, none of them had ever seen the room fully lit up. Well, Ballora herself probably had. They heard faint music coming from somewhere near the Breaker Room door, which was barely visible, since for some reason there was no light unlike most days.

"Hey guys." Mangle said happily as she swung down from the ceiling. "Hope everything went well." She added. Nightmare Mangle shrugged.

"The storm kind of helped our getaway." She said. Mangle grinned. "Specifically why I chose today. Now…" She let herself down from the ceiling, and her plastic costume and animatronic parts began to snap together rhythmically, until she was no longer just a mass of parts and wires; she looked brand new. "I'm sure that all of you are curious as to why I told you to well… get the freak out of there." She said to them, winking at G_BB.

He frowned. There was a barely noticeable change in her expression. It was so subtle, he was sure that the others hadn't realised. But he had spent enough time around her to be able to pick up on the small changes she made while speaking. Eventually, it became obvious.

"What I found in their files was… definitely not what I was expecting." Mangle explained to them as they made their way to the Breaker Room. "I mean, there was heaps of stuff in there." She pushed against the door with all her might, until finally it gave way, showing the Breaker Room behind it, which had changed from just a room full of wires to a room which was still full to the brim with wires, but also computer screens and interactive holograms, just like on the upper floor.

"Files upon files." She muttered, before walking up to a large console. "But what really had me interested…" She opened up a video file. "…Was this." She finished, pointing at the screen. The others watched intently.

It was the same footage which Dunn had shown to Mike. Of the man supposedly getting killed by Ennard.

"This is the same footage of the man getting killed." Ignited Springtrap pointed out. "I don't see why it matters." Mangle gave him a cold glare, before apparently deciding to leave him alone and turning back to the screen. The man on screen turned his head towards something which was not visible on the footage. He screamed. But…

 **"Where's Ennard?"** Nightmare BB suddenly asked. The others frowned at this.

"You're right. Ennard isn't on the screen. He should be on by now." G_BB said, puzzled like the rest of them. Suddenly, there was the ring of a gunshot. Everyone froze. Except for Mangle, that was. Her face stayed completely calm. The man's face contorted into an expression of absolute fear. The expression of one who was about to die. He clutched his chest, staggering backwards. He thumped onto the sidewalk, his eyes going glassy.

His hand fell of his chest. It was splattered with blood. A hole was now visible in his chest, oozing blood like a water fountain. Mangle reached out and stopped the footage.

"Now you get it?" She asked them. Nightmare Mangle nodded.

"The police framed him for the death of the man. They have something against him." She muttered, unable to believe it.

"Wait…" Ignited Springtrap frowned. "How can we be sure it was the cops? I mean, it could have been anyone." He asked in a clueless manner. G_BB face palmed.

"If they didn't do it, they wouldn't have the original footage." He growled. "Right, good point. Sorry guys, I'm sure you all know I'm stupid by this point." Ignited Springtrap mumbled.

"Right." Mangle said. "Now, are you guys ready to join the others preparing upstairs?" She asked. G_BB blinked. "Preparing for what?" He asked curiously. "I explained the situation the others around an hour ago. They had a vote and… they decided to have a full out attack on the cops." She explained. She had a nervous expression on her face.

"I think we'll join them" Ignited Springtrap said. "Thanks…" He walked out of the room with the others, leaving Mangle in the Breaker Room. Before the door closed, they watched as Mangle's parts jolted out of her costume again, twisting and turning again until she was once again just a mangled wreck. She swung herself back up towards the ceiling of pipes and wired. The door shut.

 _Click._


	5. S A V E H I M

**Yeah I'm back. Stuff happened.**

 **Anyways, I'm referring to the twisted wolf from TTO as The Nameless, he'll be adressed as Nameless.**

 **Same goes for The Thing from TNAR.**

 **Yeah that's it I think. So yeah, enjoy and stuff.**

 **Also, for all of you out there who are enjoying this story, I recommend that you follow it, just so you can know when another chapter is out.**

 **So enjoy!**

Chapter 5

S. A. V. E. H. I. M.

When the elevator opened, Nightmare Mangle couldn't believe her eyes. And her ears. The noise everyone was making was insane. A few animatronics were waiting impatiently in front of the door, but the others…

They were running yelling. Several of them were holding various makeshift weapons. Pipes, metal rods and alloys, etc. However, what she was more surprised to see were several animatronics with oxygen tanks on their backs.

"Wait, what are these for?" Nightmare Mangle asked Prototype Laa Laa, who was currently having a pair being fixed onto her back.

"Jetpacks." She explained. "We're gonna fire at them with these." She said, holding up an alloy and an oxygen tank.

"I don't get it." Nightmare Mangle admitted.

"It's simple." Prototype Laa Laa began. "You stick the tank in the alloy, you aim it then set it off. Pretty self-explanatory what happens next." She winked at her. "Ah…" Nightmare Mangle muttered, finally getting it. "Oh yeah by the way…" Prototype Laa Laa said. "You should probably head over the door with the others. I don't think you need to prepare anything. You do you." She gave Nightmare Mangle a wink before going back to her oxygen tanks.

She sighed and headed to the door, where several other animatronics were standing, prepped and ready to go.

"Hey, Nightmare Mangle." Reaper Toy Chica threw her a metal rod.

"Thanks." She said, clutching it tightly. Prototype Laa Laa had said she wouldn't need anything, but she was pretty sure she would need this.

The crowd of animatronics preparing was beginning to thin. The majority were now standing in front of the door, waiting patiently for their leader to give the word.

Once everyone was done, the said animatronic soon come out and stood in front of them all. Freddy cleared his throat, then began to speak.

"What are we here for?!" He yelled.

"Revenge!" Everyone screamed out in response. "For who?!" Freddy yelled again. "For Mike!" The roar of the noise likely reached the ears of the surrounding neighbourhood. "Let the attack…" Freddy raised his hands. "Begin."

 **xXx**

Anyone living in the surrounding area was deafened by the next uproar that the animatronics created. They stormed through the streets, screaming bloody murder at the top of their voice boxes. They wanted revenge.

They ignored anything in their way, throwing it off to the side, or marching right through it. The few pedestrians were smart enough to stay out of the way as the massive army flooded through the streets. Wherever they went, they left a trail of mass destruction in their wake.

At their head marched Freddy, standing proud and tall. Around him stood the most powerful among them; Shadow Bonnie, Monster Vinnie, Simon, Ennard, the twisted wolf who all now referred to as The Nameless, and The Thing. The rest of them were in no specific order, just a wave of different faces. However, what each of their faces had in common was their expression of anger. Their bloodthirst for revenge against the people who had taken Mike away.

The army made their way through the streets, most ignoring the fact that surprisingly no one at all had tried to confront them. Nightmare Mangle however, realised this. Not a single siren had sounded. Something was wrong. She tensed herself. Every step she took, she was waiting for the inevitable force which could appear any second.

And yet it never came. They met no threats.

 _Because they're waiting. They know where we're headed, and the moment we get close, they'll destroy us all. That has to be it._

She knew that they were close to their target right now. Which meant they were close. And watching.

 **xXx**

Shadows. Several of them, standing around a table in a dimly lit room. They were silent. But moving. One slammed their fists onto the table. "They got everything. All our information. It's all in their hands." Another shifted uneasily.

"You knew about this?" A third shadow remained unmoved.

"Yes." The first one growled at their response. "They have the footage now. They know the truth." The shadow remained unfazed. "I know." The second shadow was beginning to grow frustrated. "They're probably on their way here right now!" But the third shadow remained the same. "I know. They're already on their way."

The first and second shadows glared at the first.

"Send a chopper their way. That'll stall them for a little bit. We need more time. Then we can strike."

 **xXx**

 _Chakka-Chakka-Chakka-Chakka-Chakka._

Everyone heard the sound. They recognised it too. It was the sound of a helicopter. Why they recognised the sound, they did not know. None of them had ever heard such a sound, and yet they knew what it was.

Freddy however, decided to ignore this.

"Golden Freddy?!" His golden counterpart instantly stepped up next to him.

"Yes?" Freddy looked grim. "Everyone else, hide. As for you… When the helicopter comes into view, I want you to teleport in, and take out the pilot. Everyone else, try and get on. This may come in useful." There was some reluctance to leave Golden Freddy alone, but eventually everyone dispersed, leaving him alone on the road.

 _Chukka-chukka-chukka-chukka._

The helicopter came into view, its blades spinning like mad. Golden Freddy stayed calm, and focused on his task. Whoever was inside the helicopter could definitely see him now. It roared towards him. Golden Freddy closed his eyes and… vanished out of thin air.

The pilot was shocked. Never had he seen such a thing. He was too busy marvelling at the sight, that he didn't notice the 2 glowing dots in the reflection of the glass until it was too late. He turned in shock, to be greeted by Golden Freddy's fist.

"What…" Golden Freddy grinned.

"Hi!" Golden Freddy slammed his fist into the pilot's face. He stumbled back, before getting a grip on his chair and pulling out a handgun. He fired at Golden Freddy, expecting him to double back. However, instead Golden Freddy caught the bullet between his thumb and index finger, before head butting him.

Meanwhile outside, the animatronics had climbed to the top of the buildings, and were overlooking the fight between Golden Freddy and the pilot. Although Freddy had told them to try and get on, they were still standing there.

"Uh, how do we get on?" Monster Cat asked the others.

"Jump." Nightmarionne suggested. "Are you kidding me?"

"Well, I'll take it." Without hesitation, The Nameless leaped off the edge of the building onto the helicopters tail.

Instantly, the helicopter was tilted upwards, causing the pilot to have to hold onto a metal bar. However, Golden Freddy stayed put, his feet staying fixed and firm.

"What the- How?!" The pilot yelled in horror as Golden Freddy began to walk towards him, completely defying the laws of gravity. He pulled out his handgun and shot a few more times. However, Golden Freddy didn't waver, simply catching the bullets between his fingers. He smiled sadistically.

Suddenly, the whole helicopter shifted again. The pilot landed back on the ground, Golden Freddy still stuck to the floor. He smiled. Suddenly, the pilot fired a shot at him. And surprisingly, it hit its target: His head. Golden Freddy stumbled back, almost into The Nameless, who had just made their way through one of the doors. The silver wolf bared its teeth, preparing to strike.

"No, please, no, no, no." The pilot stuttered. With a single bound, The Nameless reached the pilot and grabbed him with both hands. "NO! No, please NO, NO PLEASE NOOOO!"

 _Crack!_

Everyone fell silent as The Nameless walked up to the cockpit and lowered the helicopter to the ground. As the aircraft touched the ground, everyone gathered around its landing point in silence. Golden Freddy walked out first, followed by The Nameless, who was holding the pilot in his arms, who was still alive, but barely. The Nameless laid him gently on the ground, before turning to address Freddy.

"Well? Do we continue, or do we retreat?" Everyone stared at Freddy, who was clearly conflicting. Freddy seemed to make up his mind, and shook his head.

"Let's go home. We need to plan our next move." Although no one said anything, they were silently agreeing with him. Several piled into the helicopter, while those who were faster on their feet began to sprint off into the distance.

As the animatronics left for home, the pilot was left lying on the road.

"I-I..." A single man walked out from behind one of the buildings. He didn't look surprised. "I-I…" He reached out towards the man, before his arm fell back onto the ground. His eyes rolled into the back of his head.

The man sighed.

"Death 1."


	6. Flaming River

**Yay more stuff from The Twisted Ones!**

Chapter 6

Flaming River

A long, curving river stretched out across several miles of barren land, churning with mud, sticks, stones and other debris. Springtrap's human eyes stared blankly ahead at the river, reaching out towards the light of the sun instinctively, before realising what he was doing and shaking his head.

Even though Gemstone had revealed to everyone that Mike had programmed their backstories into them, several still accidentally carried on with habits passed down from their fake memories.

The specific memory Springtrap had been reminiscing was of a river, not so different to this one in appearance, but extremely unique in location. It had been flaming, and he had seen it, not because he had been there, but through the eyes of his creations. The Twisted Ones.

He growled and clenched his fist. Those memories had never been real. They were fake. All of them.

 _But we're no longer in that world. Right now we're on Earth, in this place. This is the world we're in now, and we should enjoy these days that we have in it._

The floor underneath him shifted, making him and several other animatronics tumble to the left of the chopper, a few falling out the window, clutching desperately at the skids. Springtrap chuckled when the chopper began to lower to the ground, but the animatronics clutching at the skids hadn't noticed.

The chopper hit the ground with a thump, sending several animatronics flying in all directions. Springtrap smiled as he jumped off the cold metal floor onto coarse, rough dirt. He liked rough surfaces.

"Alright guys, help me move this stuff off the chopper." Springtrap sighed and turned around, and saw Freddy lugging several gas canisters.

"What are we even doing?" Springtrap asked, not exactly interested. "We're gonna set fire to the river." Freddy exclaimed with a creepy overly cheerful expression. Springtrap took a step back and shook his head. "Nuh uh. Never again." Freddy raised an eyebrow. "You have experience with this sort of thing?" Springtrap shrugged. "A memory. A burning river, and the twisted ones being slowly consumed by fire. You can't control a flaming river, Freddy. The results are catastrophic." Freddy grinned. "And that is exactly why we're doing it." Springtrap shook his head. "Do what you will, but I won't participate." He stomped off to the bank of the river.

He was too angry to notice Gemstone trailing behind him.

"It's a vicious cycle, you know?" Springtrap, surprised, took a few steps back before noticing Gemstone next to him. "But then, most things in life are." Springtrap growled.

"You surprised me." Gemstone simply smiled. "The pendulum swings one way, then the other. Now we return to darkness." Springtrap frowned. "What are you trying to say?" Gemstone looked at him sadly. "Something terrible is coming." Springtrap stared at him, speechless. "T-T-Terrible? What do you mean?" Gemstone motioned for him to leave. "Come back later. Maybe I will tell you more." Springtrap sighed and trudged away. He'd had enough of Gemstone's cryptic sentences for one day.

He sighed as he saw Freddy instructing several others animatronics to empty the canisters contents into the river.

"They don't deserve this." He muttered to himself, scrunching his hand into a fist. "Hundreds, maybe thousands will die. Just to get one person back?" He growled and looked up at Freddy. "This can't continue. I won't let innocents die." He started walking towards Freddy, but Gemstone jerked him back.

"Springtrap." He whispered in his ear. "Don't interfere. It'll only kill more." Springtrap shoved his arm off. "Who are you to tell me what to do?" Gemstone gave him an expressionless stare. "You are simply a pawn in a game of chess. I am the onlooker." Springtrap stared at him, trying to figure out what on earth he meant. "You mean… you know what's going to happen." Gemstone shrugged casually. "More or less." Springtrap turned away from him, and observed the darkness which was beginning to spread across the river. "Then tell me, can't you tell us?" Gemstone shrugged, and stepped back. "That's not for me to say. If you find out, it'll be 2 birds in one Stone. Find The Truth."

"Hey, wait!" Springtrap exclaimed as Gemstone teleported away from his view. He sighed and looked up at the sky. "The world hates me." He noticed that the river was now almost completely black, with hardly any clear water left. This was the path which they had chosen. And he didn't approve of it.

He was saddened when he heard what Freddy's plan was. To block of roads to force the civilians to travel by boat. And then they would burn them. Even the children. He pictured several ferries winding their way along the river. But instead of the usual peace and quiet, there was screaming. People dove out of the windows, only to be enveloped in flame. Others were torched by the burning red fire on the inside. Around the vessels, there was no water, only fire. Fire and death. Several bodies floated above the water, men, women and children. This was what they were about to do.

"Springtrap." Heavy steps sounded from behind the rotting green bunny, belonging to Ignited Freddy.

"Hey." Springtrap nodded as Ignited Freddy stepped to his side. "Can you believe that they're doing this?" He asked Springtrap. He shook his head. "It's crazy." Ignited Freddy shrugged. "I agree. Although I don't believe that there's any way to stop more deaths… I mean, I've had my own experience with fire… I think you're going to try to anyway, aren't you?" Springtrap blinked "What?" Ignited Freddy grinned and began walking away. "Whatever you're going to do, just don't let them see you."

Springtrap had had his own share of experience with fire. It was a deadly, murdering monster. Although others saw it as a highly important tool, He saw it only as a weapon of mass destruction. Something which took millions of lives. And tonight, it would take even more.

 **xXx**

Springtrap's steps clunked heavily on the dock, his body swaying slightly in the breeze. His goal: To prevent the ships from leaving the docks. He knew that he couldn't stop every death, but perhaps he could prevent some. His main plan was to burn the boats and river before anyone could get on. He clutched the lighter in his hand firmly, and flicked it open. A tiny, flickering flame appeared out of the lighter.

Springtrap looked up and saw that people were about to get onto the boats. He ran full speed towards them. If he lit the river too far away, they wouldn't see it. He neared the boat, trying his best not to be seen, knowing full well that Freddy was likely watching the area. Everyone else was back at home, watching the event via live footage.

Springtrap sidled along a board showing humans with holes in place of faces, for tourists to fill in and take pictures. He looked in the direction of where he knew the ships lay. Faint shadows were painted against the soggy, wooden boards. The humans were about to board the boat. Without hesitation, Springtrap threw the lighter into the roaring river.

 _Splash._

At first, the flaming lighter seemed to disappear, the flame appearing to now be non-existent. But then, a small, burning glow peered through the countless layer of rushing water and gasoline. The flame grew and grew, until it reached the surface of the water. From there, it rushed out, eating away at the water like locusts feasted on crops. Springtrap glanced anxiously at the boat, noticing that the people had not yet noticed.

He looked back, to see if anyone could see him, and noticed a faint outline of a familiar bear, watching over the whole situation from a faraway rooftop.

 _Please don't see me, please don't see me._

He slowly peeked back at the boat, and was stricken with horror when he saw the people beginning to board the boat.

Well, it was too late now. He slowly backed up, before running straight for the trees. Just as Ignited Freddy had said, he wouldn't let them see him.

He turned one last time, to see the ship now burning, smoke billowing out of the windows. And then he fled into the night, knowing that tonight, several people would die, because of him.


	7. Discontinued

**Hey guys, Tgonthefiery here.**

 **This is just a quick note to say that this story... is done.**

 **I'm not writing anymore chapters.**

 **Now before you start asking wild questions about why I've stopped, let me explain.**

 **Currently I'm writing 3 stories.**

 **The first is The Last Animatronic Chronicles: The Resurrection.**

 **The second is a FNaF World story called 4th Wall, and the third is this one, Tormented Steel, which is ending.**

 **For The Resurrection, I was obligated to write that trilogy.**

 **For 4th Wall, I actually just wanted to write a good, enjoyable FNaF World fanfic.**

 **But for Tormented Steel, well... the story was birthed because of my desire to picture a human-animatronic war.**

 **But after writing the first 3 chapters, I realised that I wasn't enjoying writing this story, unlike the other 2.**

 **It was a rushed, thinly plotted narrative with non-distinctive personalities, a ridiculous amount of characters, and too much unexplainable mayhem.**

 **So I'm sorry if you were enjoying this story, but it has to end.**

 **I want to move onto more fun, meaningful and enjoyable stories on this site.**

 **Soon, this fic will be replaced by another.**

 **I won't delete it, it'll be forever on my page.**

 **But I won't keep on writing it.**

 **I'm currently juggling between writing another FNaF fic, or a Plants vs Zombies one.**

 **Please review or PM me about which I should do.**

 **Thanks a lot, again.**

 **This is Tgonthefiery, Sign-in Out.**


End file.
